


the best kind of weird

by bunshima



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: ;3c, M/M, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Trans Character, something something raihan has a cursed drawer of bad dragon toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-18 09:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21725302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunshima/pseuds/bunshima
Summary: "So, I just… do what you do, yeah?", he hears his boyfriend ask, the cap of the lube bottle clicking shut after he squeezed some on his fingers."A bit more carefully, but pretty much."
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Dande | Leon, Raihan/Leon
Comments: 8
Kudos: 358





	the best kind of weird

**Author's Note:**

> this is exactly what it says on the tin so ill go right to advertising the [raileo server](https://discord.gg/qyQu9AY) i made
> 
> disclaimer: no proof reading, raihan gets REKT and loves it

What was looking to be a lazy evening not too long ago ended with Leon and Raihan getting into the mood to experiment. Of course he didn't complain nor even object to that, especially since his boyfriend seems to have gotten a little more comfortable with sexual stuff each time they got that far. He got the necessary prep done for what he had in mind and Leon seemed to be rather into the idea. Either way, it's been some time since the last time Raihan was the one to get on his fours and if he's very honest with himself,  _ he missed it. _ He's still wearing one of his favourite hoodies, the thick fabric slipping up his back as he sticks his behind in the air for Leon, who looks like he doesn't even know what to do with all that ass. 

"So, I just… do what you do, yeah?", he hears his boyfriend ask, the cap of the lube bottle clicking shut after he squeezed some on his fingers. 

"A bit more carefully, but  _ pretty much." _

"Alright, lemme…", Leon trails off before he can finish his sentence. 

The sensation of two lubed up fingers circling his asshole shouldn't drive Raihan up the wall like this at all, yet it does. His shoulders tense against his will, mouth completely dried out already. The tip of Leon's presses against his hole as he probably starts worrying about the resistance since Raihan has a bad habit similar to his own– clenching around something just feels pretty damn good.  _ For both parties involved. _ However, it doesn't take Leon long to push his index finger inside. 

A soft grunt breaks out of Raihan in response, brows furrowing just a bit. It's always kinda uncomfortable at first, especially after a long time without bottoming, but that's fine with him. His hips lower a bit further for Leon, for what might just come after this if his boyfriend feels up for it.  _ Of course he wouldn't leave it at the fingering only. _

It's incredibly gentle when Leon starts moving his finger and Raihan finds himself positively surprised when he starts hooking it downward experimentally– but always in the wrong spots. For now he chooses to stay silent, letting his boyfriend do his thing for now. Another click of the lube bottle, a second finger stretching him. A first groan spills from Raihan's lips, thighs quivering when Leon's fingers scissor inside of him. When he starts moving them again he actually moans, unabashed and throaty, and it takes him every bit of his self control to not throw his hips back–  _ well, he does it anyway. _ Each time his lover withdraws, he pushes his ass back onto his fingers, soon breaking into a steady string of little groans and sighs.  _ From fingers. _

Wet squelching tears him from his momentary bliss, but soon realizes that it wasn't him. He can already hear Leon complain about not one but  _ two _ sore wrists. Again, he feels him curl his fingers, the pads of them digging carefully into his insides, undoubtedly looking for a certain spot and slowly but surely growing a bit impatient with the task. He's probably getting a taste of his own medicine right now though–  _ a cramping forearm sucks more ass than Raihan did in past liaisons. _

"It's a bit deeper than that.", is all the advice he's willing to offer. 

"My arm hurts.", Leon grunts but still keeps going. 

Raihan can only chuckle at that and lets his boyfriend struggle a bit longer.  _ In the end he's still getting his ass fingered. _ Another grunt from the other follows, more frustrated and impatient than he's ever heard him be. It's hard not to laugh, but  **_must keep composure_ ** because Leon might not take it too well. But then, his boyfriend seems to take note of his advice, fingers sinking into him knuckle deep. When he curls them once more, it forces a spasm out of Raihan, mouth falling open in silent shout against his will.  _ Yep, bullseye. _

**"There.",** he moans, way breathier and wanton than intended. 

Raihan is barely prepared for a hard press to his prostate, an involuntary groan forcing its way out of his throat. It happens again, Leon earning himself the same reaction another time, Raihan's voice cracking terribly. He can handle a third, a fourth push against the gland, but the fifth one makes his midriff seize up. An actual sob breaks forth. His entire frame quivers as his cock jolts between his legs, a thick bead of precum dripping onto the sheets. His shoulders tense further as unbearable warmth fills his every sense, forced to clench around Leon's fingers in an act of horny desperation. A last pathetic whine leaves him before his body relaxes again while he slowly comes down from his high.  _ Man, he forgot how great dry orgasms feel– _ aside from the fact that his dick is throbbing in a way that's close to painful afterwards. 

**_"O-oh."_ ** A soft gasp. "Did you…?", Leon asks with hesitation in his voice while he carefully withdraws his fingers. 

_ "Yuh.",  _ Raihan manages to sigh. 

He lets his head sink into the pillows for a short moment before rolling over onto his back, making sure that Leon gets a good look at him.  _ And what a sight he is indeed. _ Sweat-clad, skin flushed in dark red hues, his chest still heaving as he recovers. A downright irresistible display to his boyfriend, since he can't stop himself from taking hold of Raihan's cock, giving him slow but firm strokes.  _ Bad. Really bad.  _

_ "C-careful." _ God, he can barely speak between his drawn out moans. 

"Right.", Leon responds absent-mindedly, immediately getting to chewing on his bottom lip, as he loosens his grip again,  _ "Sorry. _ It's just–" A pause as he tries to find the correct words. He still has some issues with the embarrassment but it's getting better. "I like… the noises you make."

Cue an amused snort. "Ain't like you've never heard me moan before."

"Not like this, though." 

Raihan wants to retort but teeth grit, his jaw grinding, when Leon starts twisting his hand along his shaft in an excruciatingly slow motion. Warmth coils in his abdomen anew at that as more moans fall from his lips. He can't even look at his boyfriend thanks to a stare so intense and lusting that it might just make him cum on the spot. Slowly but surely he crawls towards his peak, moans soon growing into coarse heaving. 

_ "Leon, I–" _

"Just a bit more."

_ That's easier said than done, asshole. _ Out of worry that he'll have an  _ accident _ in a hot second, Raihan bunches up his hoodie with one hand so that his cum just gets on his skin instead of his clothes. He's pretty loud by this point, his huffs getting more and more whiny with every stroke. His skin feels like it had been set alight, burning under his lover's touch. Cumming right now seems just about perfect, but from one moment to the other, Leon stops touching him, withdraws his hand. 

A low groan from Raihan's side, his cock throbbing against his abdomen in utter desperation. Soft panting causes his chest to heave once more. God,  **_that_ ** was close. 

"You wouldn't mind if I went… further, right?", comes the sheepish question from Leon, who suddenly reverted back to his blushy not-virgin state again. Whatever that just was, Raihan wouldn't complain about  _ more _ of it. 

"M-might as well at this point.", he says, still struggling to breathe right, "You know which drawer, yeah?" 

Leon nods, more heat gathering in his face than already. _ Yeah,  _ **_that_ ** _ was a fun revelation. _ His poor boyfriend was only looking for some fuzzy socks but was instead met with a drawer full of what could be torture devices as far as he was concerned. Leon clears his throat perhaps out of nervosity while he scoots to the edge of the bed, pulling the accursed drawer open by the sound of it. They've spoken about Raihan's kinks (with demonstrations, of course) before so his lover is quick to get the one component that really counts in this. From  _ no-man's-land _ he produces a belt with a large ring, putting it on the bed. And whatever confidence was left is gone by the time Leon opens his mouth again. 

"So– w-which one?"

"There's a firm blue one.  _ With ridges." _ Raihan is willed to help him with additional information but the shit-eating grin on his face doesn't give the impression that his actions are well-intentioned. 

Cue some rummaging in the accursed drawer before Leon finds the right monstrosity of silicone, turning back to Raihan with uncertainty in his expression. The toy is nowhere near human-shaped and–  _ well, 'nuff said. _ His boyfriend still doesn't seem to be able to form a proper opinion on it, weighing the thing in his hands, until he eventually deems it as more or less acceptable and puts it on with the belt. While he does so, fastening the clasp and everything, Raihan believes he can see a spark of realization on his face– as in 'oh, **_I_ ** have a dick now'. 

"Ya like it?" The grin would tear his cheeks if it got any wider. 

"It's… weird.", Leon states but is already rubbing some lube on the dildo, "But a good kind of weird."

Raihan can't help but chew on his bottom lip as he watches his boyfriend stroke the thing as if it was actually attached to him, perhaps feeling himself a little bit too much in that regard. Then again, they're doing this for fun anyway. He watches the display for a moment before letting his gaze slip up to Leon's face, giving him a look with half-lidded eyes that says more than enough. To 'accentuate' his argument (like the notorious fuck me stare wasn't enough), Raihan shifts halfway onto his side, one of his legs pulled back as he allows a hand to slide down his thigh and spread himself for Leon to see. 

Again, his boyfriend doesn't really seem to know what to do with this much ass, but is way hornier compared to the first instance. He's even trembling a bit, as if barely able to contain himself. However, Raihan's trained eye for escapades tells him that there's some hesitation, too. He expects him to say something about it, but Leon gets right to the main event instead, shuffles close to him and rests Raihan's raised leg on his shoulder. His boyfriend's hand is sweaty against his thigh as he clutches onto it, guiding the tip of the dildo to his asshole. There's a hint of surprise in his demeanor when there's surprisingly little resistance as he presses forward– and well, Raihan would've loved to watch him longer but his head falls heavy against the pillows, back arching without his volition. 

A soft moan wells up in his throat and a trembling hand pushes up his hoodie further, fabric bunching up in his grip. Leon is halfway in and gently works himself deeper–  _ and goddamn, _ Raihan can feel every single ridge of the toy. They didn't even get started yet and there's already a streak of drool escaping his mouth, running down the corner of it. The other half of the toy follows suit without much difficulty soon after– well, at least no difficulty from  _ Leon's side. _ Raihan already finds himself having to make an effort in order to keep his breathing steady, with his gaze going unfocused and eyes rolling against his will more than he'd like. 

"How– how do I even move?", Leon then asks, the bit of hesitation only being there because he seemed uncertain over how to word his question. It's not hard to tell that he's really getting into this, the tips of his ears and shoulders dyed in a deep red hue along with his face, heated breaths causing his chest to heave. 

"D-do what feels right.", Raihan responds, fully aware of how bad this advice sounds. He has more helpful things to say for sure, but he's also rather adamant of keeping his arousal to himself for the moment, choosing to speak in short sentences so that Leon doesn't hear how breathy his voice really sounds. "I'll say something if it hurts."

No response given. Instead, Leon asks once more, "I can go rough, right?"

_ "As long as it don't kill me." _

It's pretty much in an instant that his boyfriend pulls back and Raihan earns himself a harsh snap of his hips. A strangled gasp forces itself out of his throat. Leon is by no means weak and scrawny so there's some considerable force behind that movement; something he didn't even consider beforehand. The motion is repeated and it draws the same reaction from him, leaving him out of breath and already mentally preparing himself for the inevitable soreness after this– well, to hell with that.  _ It's worth it.  _

Leon seems to be pretty confident after two thrusts, decides to settle with a downright relentless pace that barely leaves Raihan any room to react properly, his mouth agape in silent shout with only the occasional moan falling from his lips. He's thought of this scenario plenty of times but not in a single instance he thought of Leon being this rough with him– he just didn't seem like the type. The fact that his boyfriend is suddenly very determined to fuck his brains out permanently changed Raihan's mind on that matter.

A high-pitched shriek breaks out of him when Leon eventually seems to get the angle right. Hands claw at the sheets in utter desperation. More drool trickles from the corner of his mouth. His abdomen is tensing against his will and that's all the buildup Raihan gets before an earth-shattering dry orgasm tears through his midriff, like Leon tore him in half in the best way possible. His shout and the choked noises that follow after are ear-piercing, close to three whole octaves higher than his regular speech, leaving his lungs to fight for every bit of oxygen he can squeeze into them. God, does he feel bad for the neighbours. Raihan actually sobs as Leon continues moving even though he can feel his high subside again,  _ already _ feeling the next one build.

_ This really might just kill him. _

The angle is fucking awful (read as: fucking good) and definitely the worst part about. He's by no means new to bottoming but good lord, it's been a while since someone drove him this wild. Raihan sounds absolutely awful during sex by default and it's even worse when he's on the receiving end. Doesn't help at all that Leon is using his favourite toy as strap-on. Doesn't help that it's Leon who's doing this. Doesn't help that Leon started stroking his cock in time with his thrusts. With all this taken into consideration, one can imagine that it doesn't take much longer for Raihan to give in to that agonizing coil of heat in his abdomen.

His strangled cry, followed by another  _ and another, _ is the first sign that betrays his predicament and by the time his back arches as far as his spine allows him to, he knows it's over for him. His vocal chords strain with each desperate noise, voice breaking almost pitifully under the force of them. Raihan can certainly feel his cum spurt across his abdomen, but the sensation is pretty much like gasoline to the fire; _ it burns on his heated skin.  _

Raihan doesn't mind it at all when Leon comes to a stuttering halt, nails digging into his thigh. His gaze is cast at the ceiling as he already floats on the throes of sexual euphoria, so a coarse grunt from his boyfriend comes as a surprise. Slow and sluggish as can be, he can barely lift his head to look at him, but soon he realizes that the grunt isn't the only thing that came surprisingly. 

The display presenting itself is one of a kind,  _ maybe even worth of a quick pic. _

Leon had taken to clawing into the leg resting over his shoulder with both hands, cheek pressed against his knee (and ultimately allowing his drool to run down his leg,  _ weugh).  _ He's shaking all over, his bottom lip bitten so hard that, if he applied any more pressure, he'd bite clean through it. Nostrils flare with harsh breaths. The fact that he seems to work hard to suppress any sounds of his own becomes evident in the fact that his face somehow has invented a whole new shade of red, dyed completely in vivid color.

"You good?" Raihan just hopes he understood that, since he sounds like as if a Corviknight had learned how to imitate human speech.

No reply for a few moments, Leon still shaking terribly. Then, from one moment to the next, all tension falls off him. His chest heaves as he struggles for breath.  _ Looks like someone had fun thinking about certain things being actually a part of them. _

**"F-fuck,** I think–" A short pause filled with Leon's labored breathing as he tries to gather his wits. "Pretty sure, I just came."

A coarse laugh at that, hurting in Raihan's dried throat.  _ "You better, _ 'cuz I can't fucking move."

He winces just a little bit when Leon pulls out. God, he's already five different kinds of sore. There's sore muscles in his ass and thighs he didn't even know he had. And they didn't even switch positions or did anything extravagant one would be able to call kinky. That being said, there's really no saying how much he appreciates his boyfriend wiping the cum off his abdomen for him– but that's all Leon manages to do, next to flinging the toy and belt to the foot of the bed, before he throws himself into the mattress next to him. Immediately there's a hungry pair of lips sucking on his jawline and a hand slipping under his hoodie to caress his chest.

_ Wow, round two? _

**_"God,_ ** let me catch my breath at least."

Leon's lips wander from his jaw up to his earlobe before they trail kisses down his neck, only to drag his tongue back up to his ear, sending a harsh shiver down his spine in the process. "But I like you more the less you talk." 

_ Yep, looks like round two. _

"Ow. That stings,  **_asshole."_ **

The big dumb grin on Raihan's face certainly doesn't match his words.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading!


End file.
